


Hungry Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy thinks he's being clever by playing Cupid with love songs,  Richard can't believe he's trusted him to keep his mouth shut about how he might fancy James... a bit... well... more than a bit... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this epiphany when this song came on the radio!

The music pounds in his slightly tipsy head as the melody vibrates in his ears. Richard notices Jeremy's devilish smirk from across the room as he presses the toggles to choose a fresh song. The playing sound dies, as Jeremy not so brilliantly tries to handle all the switches to the massive stereo.

After a long night drinking Richard had sincerely told Jeremy everything, he had taken it well... Perhaps too well for Richards liking. Just to top it off, Jezza style, they had accidentally rung James up, and to Richards embarrassment he had agreed to arrive shortly, thanks to Jeremy's ever consistent persuading.

\---

James stepped back into the warmth of the pub he had gotten the badly explained directions to. Hearing the booming beat of the music, the mingling of drunken voices and clinking of glasses of alcohol yet to be consumed he opened the second door. Extinguishing his fag in an ash tray somewhere nearby, he continued onwards to find his mates.

Leaning himself onto the wall the sharp smell of alcohol and sweat stained permanently around him as his eyes trailed to the doorway where James had just entered.

_"I've been meaning to tell you-"_

Richards head swiveled around to seek the deceiving bastard out amongst the throng of people currently moving towards the dance floor.

_"I've got this feeling that won't subside."_

His eyes locks onto James' and he audibly swallowes down the nervous flush spreading across his cheeks.

_"I look at you and I fantasize..."_

Taking tentative steps forwards, James heart hammers in his chest.

_"You're mine tonight-"_

Finally reaching his destination he grabs Richards hand and drags him to the middle of the floor.

_"... now I got you in my sight-"_

James steadily looks down at Richards wide eyes as a smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

_"With them, hungry eyes-"_

Finally coming to his senses, Richard winds his arms around James' neck, hands getting tickled by the long strands of flyaway hair.

_"One look at you and I can't disguise..."_

Relaxing himself to his embrace James carefully places waiting hands on Richards hips, and sway them steadily to the beat.

_"I've got hungry eyes, I feel the magic between you and I...."_

Richard couldn't notice anything around him, as he tried not to stare in awe at James' dazzling blue eyes.

_"I wanna hold you so hear me out-"_

Richard presses himself closer to James' steady warmth, closing his eyes and letting Eric Carmen's voice swell around the words and sooth him. 

_"-I wanna show you what love's all about..."_

Tightening his grip around the smaller man, James swore he felt the feather light brush of Richards heated lips graze his neck; a shocking quiver ran through him; and Richard jumped back .

_"Darlin' tonight..."_

"Sorry." He mumbled as he tried to turn away his shameful face. But James is having none of it, catching his hands and grasping them firmly between his own.

_"Now I've got you in my sight-"_

"I-I..." He just couldn't get his eyes to look up, feeling like a thirteen year old with his first crush, Richard blushing like mad.

James remains silent, gazing at him like he's the eighth wonder of the world.

_"-with these, hungry eyes..."_

Suddenly a holler rings through the room like a bombshell, obviously Jeremy's patience has finally snapped. "For fucks sake! Just do it man!"

_"Now did I take you by surprise..."_

He took a lucky shot and looked up at James, only to find him just millimeters away from his panting face.

_"I need you to see-"_

Their lips come crashing together, settling for a sweet rhythm as their noses bump and fevered hands grope everywhere.

_"-that this love was meant to be."_


End file.
